Electric Vehicles (EVs), Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs), and Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicles (PHEVs) are being developed with a goal of improving fuel efficiency and reducing CO2 emissions. These types of electric vehicles may include a traction drive inverter system that includes a power module and a capacitor module. One way to improve fuel efficiency is by downsizing and reducing the weight of the traction drive inverter system. However, continued miniaturization of traction drive inverter systems has resulted in challenges of mechanical integration and cooling design for components, such as the power module and DC-link capacitor.